


Leap of Faith

by entanglednow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks your life is pretty screwed up when angels turning up in the middle of the night becomes a <i>casual</i> thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap of Faith

Dean thinks your life is pretty screwed up when angels turning up in the middle of the night becomes a _casual_ thing.

Pretty angels that you happen to have slept with in the past, and there probably _isn't_ enough screwed up for that. But it's nice to feel special.

And sure, it won't be weird to talk to the angels while currently naked under the sheets at all, just more of his life. Which he should probably be collecting royalties on, come to think of it.

"What are you doing here?" It's more of an accusation than a welcome, but given his life lately he can be forgiven for thinking the worst..

"Let's just say you wished upon a star and I was watching," Anna says through an enigmatic smile.

"Cute." Dean shifts upright, notices that Anna isn't alone.

Castiel stands silently behind her, eyes fixed on Anna, Dean gets the feeling they're avoiding his own.

"I asked him to come," Anna said quietly.

She sits down, then very gently pulls Castiel down with her.

Then she puts a slim hand on the sheets, and pulls them down.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Dean puts a hand out to snatch them back, and finds them already gone.

"You, be quiet." Anna's voice is firm, serious, and she stares at Dean for a long second, until he swallows and shuts his mouth.

Anna lays her hand on Castiel's arm.

"You can pretend you don't want it, that you don't need it," Anna says slowly. "You can try and feign disinterest, but your skin gives you away, its temperature, the way it moves, the way it _needs."_

Her hand slides along the back of Castiel's arm, catches his fingers and moves them, presses them flat against the curve of Dean's stomach. Dean takes a startled breath under that warm press of skin. But doesn't miss the sound of Castiel doing the same.

"You're drawn to every reminder that he's alive, every breath, every heartbeat, they're all precious to you."

She slides her hand free, but Castiel leaves his there, it shifts uncertainly on its own.

"He makes you want," Anna says simply. "Want things for him, want things for yourself, and sometimes when you see him you just _want_ for no reason at all."

"Yes," Castiel admits, almost too quiet to hear, and Dean feels his skin jump under the word, the admission, the barely-there movement of his hand, and any protest he was going to make dies in his throat.

Anna looks at him over Castiel's shoulder.

"He wants you too."

"Anna," Dean means to sound angry but it just comes out breathless.

"Hush," she says simply.

Castiel looks up at him, and there's uncertainty, and confusion, and that bright fathomless blue that Dean has come to associate with all the things he _can't_ have.

He swallows, and pretends he doesn't want to reach out.

"I do not know how," Castiel admits awkwardly, brows furrowed in the middle.

Anna's hand lifts and turns his head to face her.

"Do you trust me?" She asks.

"Yes," Castiel says simply, like she should _never_ have doubted it.

She turns his head back to Dean.

"Kiss him," she tells him.

Castiel takes a breath, and then lifts a hand. His fingers fold round the back of Dean's neck, warm, and careful, then pulling.

Dean takes a breath, so close that he can feel the warmth of Castiel's mouth, he forces himself to tilt his head away.

"Anna!"

Anna doesn't look angry this time, she touches his arm, holds it.

"Don't pretend you don't want to Dean, don't push away everything you want because you don't trust it. Sometimes you _have_ to take a leap of faith."

And he realises just how true that really is.

He turns his head back, and the way Castiel is watching him is all curiosity, and need. How is he supposed to say no to that? How is he supposed to pretend he hasn't worn the same expression in the dark where no one could see it.

"Yes," Dean manages in one breath.

Castiel kisses him, and the angel's mouth is all smoothness and electricity, uncertain wet pushes, and softness that Dean wants, for all the world, to _ruin_ with his own desire.

Castiel shivers when Dean opens him wider, hands pushing into his hair and tilting his head up, finding out what makes him breathe faster.

Anna is dragging Castiel's coat and shirt off, Dean can feel the way his body shudders as they're drawn down his arms and away.

He moves out of Dean's hold and stands, steps back long enough to let her strip the rest of him, only to go obediently when she pushes him back onto the bed, back into Dean's hands.

Dean touches him, hands on skin that he was sure he'd never see, warm and real, and _alive_ under his fingers, he can't resist the warmth of him, the way he moves into Dean's touch like he needs it. And then Anna catches his hand, pulls it down, and lays it over the hardness of Castiel's cock.

"You can touch," she whispers in his ear. "You can touch him and he won't break."

Dean groans at the words, can't resist them, he does as he's told for once, he touches until Castiel is gasping and shivering in his grip. Moving in wordless shifts of startled need, that he clearly has no reference for, hands tight on Dean's skin.

Dean feels cruel and drunk and _desperate_ , he makes a rough, greedy noise into Castiel's mouth. Other hand shifting, moving from Anna's hair to Castiel's, so close to their skin that he's breathing them both in.

And then Castiel shudders, hips swaying forward like they've been pushed, Dean leans away far enough to look down.

He watches the slow, dirty sway of Castiel's hips and knows exactly what Anna is doing with her fingers, knows what she wants _him_ to do to Castiel, and he groans a breath, fists his hands in Castiel's hair and kisses him harder. He swallows every broken little sound he makes, and can't help it when his hands drop to catch Castiel's hips, to feel that obscene movement for himself.

But it's too much and he has to lean back to watch, to see what _sensation_ does to Castiel's face.

And he can barely fucking breathe for wanting it.

He's always so obedient and he's no different like this. Dean wants to abuse that obedience. He wants to take advantage of the fact that Castiel's pupils are blown so wide he just might agree to _anything_ Dean asks.

"He wants to," Anna says softly, Dean meets her eyes, but there's no accusation in the words.

He shakes his head, though it's not a no, it's not even _close_ to a no.

"You want him," Anna says smoothly and moves back, stops touching him. "Take him."

"Jesus," Dean says under his breath. "I can't just-"

But Anna's already sliding round, slithering between them, her hand circles Dean's cock, one tight wet stroke that leaves him slippery and tingling, and there's no way, _absolutely no way_ he can do anything but pull Castiel into him, feel his knees open around his hips, and pull him down.

He's blissfully tight, blood hot inside, and impossibly wrong, like Dean could break him by wanting too much. But then Castiel gasps in his ear and sinks all the way down, and Dean swears against his skin, winds an arms around his waist, and lets himself feel it.

Castiel can't seem to catch a breath, and Dean doesn't even know if he needs it, he feels like he's watching him fall apart. He thinks he's damned because it just makes him push harder, hands opening and moving, tracing over Anna's fingers and twisting round them.

And Anna's hands are so tight on Castiel, holding him down, in a way Dean doesn't think is entirely physical. But everything else is, from the shifting heat of him, to the clutch of his hands, and the way every breath sounds like a struggle, half-broken catches of Dean's name, that fall to pieces every time he pushes inside him.

Until there's nothing left but the wet, broken gasps and the shivering, startled moan on every push.

"It's alright," Anna's voice is soft and breathless, trailing over Castiel's skin and onto Dean's. "You can let go."

Her hand slides up and covers Castiel's eyes.

The whole room goes white, fills with a great weight of pressure and light, that for a second seems to travel through Dean in a great shuddering wave. It leaves him helpless not to push up into him, to break against Castiel's skin.

Dean's loses all the air in his lungs, face buried in Castiel's throat, and when he inhales he feels like he's breathing him in. Exhausted and dizzy, hands holding on so tight he thinks it must be hurting, until he remembers that he _can't_ hurt him.

There's a hand stroking through Dean's hair, Anna has moved forward and is holding them both. Castiel is a weight against his chest, breathing sharply into Dean's neck, and twitching under tiny aftershocks of sensation.

Anna strokes his face, and his damp hair, makes soft gentle noises that mean nothing to Dean but Castiel gradually stops shaking.

"Castiel," Dean manages, and the body in his arms shivers like it's a prayer.


End file.
